dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Giran (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 9 Giran collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament playset *Release date: 1986 This unique playset was released in the 1980s incorporating participants from the World Martial Arts Tournament, who are miniature figurines able to be placed on the playset. Each playset comes with a slew of characters but this one in particular has numerous contestants included. Giran is seen raising his arms as he maintains a powerful position. Others included in this same Budokai set are Nam, Krillin, Jackie Chun, Goku, Bulma, Bacterian, a Great Ape Goku, Ranfan, Bruce Lee Impersonator, Fighter 83, Fighter 69, Yamcha, the tall Bully of Orin Temple, and two more World Martial Arts tournament fighters. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Dragon Ball Part 2 *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Giran appears twice in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with both arms lowered and he is seen sitting in an animal-like position. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Dragon Ball Part 2 *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Giran appears twice in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. This variant of Giran comes with one hand raised upward as the other is kept to his side. *Chara Puchi series *Release date: 2006 The Chara Puchi releases were a nice addition to the previous installations offered by Bandai. In June, 2006, there’s also a mini figure set that was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the series run, including Giran. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball or another item (such as the Nimbus cloud). Giran came sitting on a Dragon Ball with both his arms beside him as he is snarling and has a mean snicker running across his face. He also comes with a miniature base. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. Banpresto *Cute Mascot Series *Release date: 2004 The mini mascot hanger series has a few pieces styled in a cute manner. Each piece comes with a chain attachment for carrying purposes. Characters included in this mini mascot set are Monster Carrot, Devil Man, Tambourine, Giran, Buyon, Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, Shenron, and Oolong. These pieces are very unique as their eyes are sized slightly larger to better incorporate the chibi style. *DWC Dragonball series *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes Giran as collectible number DB030 in the miniature series and was released in July, 2009. The figure comes with both arms raised up whilst being tightly gripped and his mouth wide open reflecting a monstrous appearance. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. Others included in this same set are Ranfan, Nam, the World Tournament Announcer, Great Ape Goku, Bacterian, Kid Goku, and Jackie Chun. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Tenkaichi Budokai Part 17 *Release date: 2008 The first MegaHouse series to incorporate Giran was a capsule special edition set released in April 2008. The series, entitled “Tenkaichi Budokai,” portrayed previous scenes with Goku and others from the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series in relation to the world tournament bouts. This specific diorama portrayed Giran along with Goku in their deadly scuffle, with Giran getting the upper hand by blasting his Merry-Go-Round Gum at Goku and ensnaring him in a tight grip using this sticky yet effective maneuver. Giran's model is well-detailed for a miniature diorama piece and the overall impression on his gum is quite nice, particularly due to the fact that there's a transparency to the purple-colored base of his attack. Others included in this set are the World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer riding his hover-car, Majin Vegeta blasting the World Martial Arts Tournament crowd, Kid Gohan running on the World Martial Arts Tournament ground with Piccolo and Goku in the background, Piccolo standing on top of the tournament, Krillin slamming Chiaotzu in the gut, Pikkon declaring victory, and Kid Goku and Krillin in suits preparing for the tournament. *Capsule Neo Tenkaichi Budokai Part 17 *Release date: 2008 This series, much like its predecessors, was also released as an alternate gold base, with both figures coming as gold versions along with colored ones. Giran's gum still holds Goku the same way as the alternate color version. Others included in this set are the World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer riding his hover-car, Majin Vegeta blasting the World Martial Arts Tournament crowd, Kid Gohan running on the World Martial Arts Tournament ground with Piccolo and Goku in the background, Piccolo standing on top of the tournament, Krillin slamming Chiaotzu in the gut, Pikkon declaring victory, and Kid Goku and Krillin in suits preparing for the tournament. Plex *Ultimate Technique series *Release date: 2009 Plex has also released an assortment of “Ultimate Technique” figurines, the title given due to the attack stances that the figures come in. Released in March, 2009, this is a chibi series displaying numerous techniques the characters have portrayed in the series. Giran was released in this set with his mouth blasting attack, showing him spitting what appears to be the Merry-Go-Round Gum as he maintains a ferocious look on his face. The attack emanating from his mouth is given a transparent look, adding great detail to the piece. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise